The present invention related to a method to dispose of waste, and more particularly to a method for recycling wasted tires.
In modern life, people take a lot of effort to dispose of waste. There were methods for recycling waste to be made into other products, such as reprocessed papers, fuel etc. In early days, there was no appropriate method to process the wasted tires of automobiles and motorbikes. The wasted tires will store up water therein and might be spreading disease. In present days, some people crash the wasted tires to separate specific constituents from the tires to be reprocessed into other recycle products, such as the pellets thereof can mix with asphalt to be lay on roads, the steel wires thereof can be reprocessed etc.
There was a method for recycling the tires to reprocess them into pads and safety tiles, which comprises the steps of pulverizing the tires into powder, and then, mixing the powder with natural rubber and glue. Finally, hot presses the mixture to mold it into the end products.
Because the prior art needs a lot of glue and molds in the recycling procedures, so the cost of processing wasted tire is vary high.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for recycling waste tires, which mixes pellets of wasted tires with natural rubber for molding it into pads without glue and molds applied in the procedure.
According to the objective of the present invention, a method for recycling wasted tires comprising the steps of: A. Mixing pellets of the wasted tires with natural rubber to be a mixture and pressing the mixture repeatedly. B. Rolling the mixture. C. Adding sulfur into the mixture and foaming the mixture, whereby the pellets of the wasted tires being fixedly fastening to the natural rubber in the forming process to form a foamed pad, and D. Cooling the foamed pad.